


The girl he never was.

by honkknoah



Series: trans tommy [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting (if u can even call her a parent lol), Dadza, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Panic Attacks, Techbur but twins, Techno is a good brother, Techno is literally the best brother ever, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Techno r twins, not shipping u fucking weirdos, tommys mom and her husband r two ocs imagine them however u wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Tommy’s biological mother comes to Phil’s house to meet her little girl, but is surprised when a teenage boys stands before her.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: trans tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165454
Comments: 17
Kudos: 461





	The girl he never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! i wrote this in the middle of english class so sorry if it’s bad :((( i basically wrote half of this in the middle of a state test KDNDJ,, but i hope u enjoy!! my twitter is h0nkboo !!! IMPORTANT : t slur is mentioned!!!!! stay safe :(

Tommy was scrolling on his phone when he heard the knock. It was midday, but no one was expected to come over. He thought his dad would get the door, but a few minutes later the knock appeared again. He could hear the chatter of the people outside. He sighs, pulling on his binder and and a thick hoodie and sweatpants before opening the door. 

His eyes adjust to the sunlight and he frowns at the man and woman in front of him. “Uh, what do ya want, lady.” he asks rudely.

The woman is shocked but recovers quickly and smiles at him. “Is this uh, a man named Phil’s house?”

“Yeah, that’s my dad. You need him?” 

“Uh, well we’re here to see someone, does a Kaleigh live here?”

Tommy freezes at that name. He wants to slam the door in her face and tell her to fuck off and never talk to him again. But he can’t. 

“One-“ His voice shakes. “One second.”

He closes the door quickly, making sure he doesn’t close it all the way. 

“Da-Dad” He calls for him, shakily. He hears his dad rush to the door, as well as his brothers. 

“Door.” Is all Tommy says to his dad before he bursts into tears. 

He stands behind his dad, shaking. 

Phil opens the door angrily, whoever made his son cry would pay. “Yes?” He asks. 

The woman apologizes. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make your son cry! All I asked is if there was a little girl named Kaleigh living with you all. I’m her mother and my husband here is her stepfather and we wanted to speak with her.” She laughs nervously. 

Phil calms down, the woman didn’t mean to make him cry. He starts explaining how Tommy is transgender and she shrieks. 

“MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A TRANNY” She screams. 

Phil goes to scream at her before Tommy pushes past him, his face red and wet with tears, which were rapidly falling down his face.

“FUCK OFF. I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER. I HAVE A FAMILY WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A SHIT. I WAS NEVER YOUR DAUGHTER AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT YOUR SON.” 

He screams at them before pulling his dad back inside and slamming the door. 

Suddenly his world is spinning, and he can’t breathe. “Techno-“ he whimpers. Reaching his hands out for his brother. 

Techno runs over to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “Toms, Tommy” He said gently, not caring about letting his guard down. 

Tommy sobs into his brother’s chest. “Why-“ The boy hiccups as he speaks. “Why don’t they love me, Techie?” He asks innocently. 

Techno feels his heart break. “I-I don’t know, sweetheart. But you need to breathe, can you breathe with me like we practiced?” He asks gently, so he wouldn’t scare Tommy. None of them notice the pet named that slipped out. He only used them when he knew Tommy needed it.

Tommy shakes his head and starts coughing. “C-Can’t breathe, Techie” 

Techno looks up at his father and twin, who stared at him in shock. “One of you go get me a blanket, and the other a cup of water” He tells them confidently. 

He watches as Wilbur scrambles to get a blanket from his room and Phil rushes to get the water. 

He rubs Tommy’s back, and eventually gets Tommy to start trying to breathe again. 

“Remember, Toms? In for four, hold for six, out for eight. I’ll do it with you, okay?” He demonstrates and Tommy shakily copies him. 

Wilbur rushed over with the blanket, which Techno draped over Tommy carefully. 

“You’re okay, Toms. Don’t worry.” he hushes. 

Phil walks over carefully with the water. Setting it down on the table. 

Tommy slumps into Techno’s chest, coming down from his panic attack. Techno runs his hands through Tommy’s hair, hoping the action soothes him. Tommy leans into the touch, whimpering. He’s still clinging to Techno, holding onto the bottom of his shirt loosely. 

“I’m gonna move us to the couch, alright, Toms?” 

Tommy nodded, whispering hoarsely. “C-Can I sit in your lap?” 

Techno melted. “Of course you can, sweetie.” 

Techno moves them to the couch and Tommy climbs in his brother's lap, listening to his heartbeat carefully. 

Techno rubs his back, but then picks up the water cup. “Can you drink some water for me?” 

Tommy nods sleepily and takes the cup from his hands and drinks some.

“Good job, Tommy. Proud of you.” 

Tommy smiles, falling asleep. 

Phil watches them with a smile, as does Wilbur. 

Wilbur was the first to speak up, “Scary Technoblade has a soft spot huh?” he laughs. 

Techno acts angry for a moment, before smiling back. “Tommy’s been havin’ uh, panic attacks, at night. I found him one time, and helped him through it. Now he comes to me whenever he needs me. He knows i’ll be there.” 

Phil’s eyes sparkle. “Thank you, Techno.” 

Techno waves his hand dismissively. “He’s my little brother, dad. Of course i’m going to be here for him.” 

The family snuggles up on the couch, putting on a movie. 

Techno runs his hand through Tommy’s hair again, looking at how peaceful he is. 

“Anyone up for murdering Tommy’s biological mom?” 

Phil laughs , shaking his head only like a father would. “Only if you hide the body well.” 

Wilbur pipes up. “I know a guy!” 

They laugh, before falling into another comfortable silence. 

Things would be okay.


End file.
